Incontro notturno
by Ida59
Summary: Un incontro notturno svela verità conosciute… che devono rimanere nascoste.


Incontro notturno

 **Titolo:** Incontro notturno

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 24-25 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale (Kelly Stevenson)

 **Pairing** : Severus/Kelly

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un incontro notturno svela verità conosciute… che devono rimanere nascoste.

 **Parole-pagine:** 1491 – 4

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Raccolta Il sogno di Kelly (24 marzo - 18 aprile 2011)**

Una piccola raccolta di 3 brevissime one-shot, che fanno parte anche della più estesa raccolta "Le parole del cuore", per raccontare il sogno d'amore di Kelly Stevenson, giornalista inviata a Hogwarts dalla Gazzetta del Profeta per intervistare il Preside, il discusso Severus Piton.

Dedicata a Monica, che a tutti i costi ha voluto la continuazione della prima storia.

 **Incontro notturno**

 **Appuntamento all'alba**

 **Il sogno di Kelly**

Incontro notturno

Erano state le grida concitate che l'aveva attirata nel sotterraneo: la voce del ragazzo, spaventata eppure piena di sfida, e la voce dell'uomo, rozza e malvagia. Era certa di averle riconosciute entrambe: Carrow doveva aver sorpreso l'audace Neville fuori dal dormitorio e intendeva approfittarne per soddisfare i suoi sadici istinti. Aveva intuito il crepitio di un incantesimo subito seguito dalle urla di dolore dello studente.

Sapeva che si sarebbe solo cacciata nei guai, ma non poteva permettere che il ragazzo fosse torturato ancora. Del resto, in qualche modo la Gazzetta del Profeta avrebbe pur protetto la sua inviata speciale a Hogwarts, anche se era sicura che il pezzo che intendeva scrivere non sarebbe piaciuto: aveva intenzione di denunciare il clima di terrore che avvolgeva la scuola e le torture di cui giornalmente i ragazzi erano vittime. Era disposta a perdere il posto di lavoro, se fosse stato necessario: in ogni caso Lovegood avrebbe pubblicato l'articolo sul Cavillo e tutti avrebbero finalmente saputo.

Le urla di Neville erano strazianti: quel bastardo di Carrow probabilmente lo stava cruciando!

All'improvviso udì due tonfi in rapida successione, proprio di là dell'angolo cieco del corridoio, ed ogni rumore cessò. Rimase immobile, la bacchetta in mano, circondata dall'oscurità silenziosa della notte. Poi udì un fruscio, o forse solo l'immaginò.1

Avanzò piano di qualche passo, cercando di non fare rumore, e svoltò l'angolo, la bacchetta sempre stretta in pugno e il respiro trattenuto.

Un uomo vestito di nero, con un lungo mantello altrettanto nero, era inginocchiato di fianco a Neville: gli aveva sollevato il busto da terra e lo stava delicatamente sostenendo tra le braccia mentre gli passava lentamente la bacchetta sul corpo mormorando una musicale litania con voce bassa e profonda.

Kelly era sempre stata brava a individuare le voci, ma quella, in particolare, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: era la voce di Severus Piton!

Sentì il cuore balzarle in petto e battere furiosamente fino a farle mancare il respiro: Severus Piton, il Mangiamorte assassino del povero Silente, era curvo sul ragazzo che capitanava la rivolta contro la sua autorità, intento a curare le sanguinanti ferite che Carrow, con qualche sortilegio diverso dalla _Cruciatus_ , gli aveva provocato sul viso e sul petto. E pochi istanti prima aveva schiantato quel sadico bastardo!

Kelly sorrise a se stessa: finalmente aveva la prova di aver sempre avuto ragione! Da quando Piton aveva ucciso Silente, aveva cominciato a svolgere approfondite e minuziose indagini e si era convinta che il mago avesse agito su ordine del vecchio preside. Naturalmente, nessuno le aveva mai creduto e quelli che conoscevano la cotta che a scuola aveva avuto per il professore di pozioni l'avevano presa bellamente in giro, dandole della romantica senza speranza.

Gli occhi nocciola di Kelly s'illuminarono: aveva ragione, aveva sempre avuto ragione! Severus Piton non era un assassino come affermavano tutti quelli che non si erano lasciati manipolare da Voldemort e dal cumulo di falsità sfornata dal corrotto giornale che le garantiva da vivere; non era un maledetto Mangiamorte: Severus era ancora e sempre un uomo fedele a Silente!

Sì, anche se lo aveva ucciso… Possibile che solo lei avesse notato, da semplici foto animate, tutto il lancinante dolore che albergava nei suoi occhi, in quei meravigliosi occhi neri di cui si era innamorata dieci anni prima, quando era ancora una sua alunna dei M.A.G.O.?

Poi l'aveva vista dal vivo, la sofferenza che bruciava nell'abisso tenebroso dei suoi occhi, quando aveva ottenuto l'intervista ed erano rimasti soli in presidenza. In ogni ruga precoce del suo pallido volto, stanco e teso, era inciso il dolore di quell'uccisione eseguita per fedeltà; nelle cicatrici superficiali, rimaste sulla sua guancia dopo l'attacco dell'Ippogrifo, aveva letto le profonde lacerazioni della sua anima per quel gesto che aveva salvato, invece, l'anima di un ragazzo condannato alla perdizione da Voldemort. Nei suoi rigidi silenzi aveva udito l'urlo del suo cuore e nei sospiri repressi aveva colto tutta la tremenda solitudine di un uomo costretto a vivere in mezzo all'odio e al disprezzo di coloro per i quali, invece, ancora combatteva rischiando ogni giorno la vita.

Possibile che nessun altro avesse compreso?

Severus aveva negato, naturalmente, aveva recisamente smentito che le sue parole corrispondessero a verità, ma per un lungo momento le aveva lanciato uno sguardo penetrante e lei l'aveva lasciato entrare nella mente, gli aveva permesso di leggere tutto l'amore che da quasi dieci anni provava per lui. Sul volto impassibile del giovane preside per un attimo si era disegnato uno stupore incredulo e nell'abisso tenebroso dei suoi occhi era apparso un lampo di luce, una scintilla che aveva ridato vita al suo volto pallido. Era stato solo un fugace istante, quindi Severus aveva subito ripreso il pieno controllo di se stesso, ma Kelly era sicura che ora il mago conoscesse la sincerità e la profondità dei sentimenti che provava per lui.

Adesso erano lì, soli nel sotterraneo, davanti alla prova inconfutabile della fedeltà del mago a Silente, e il cuore le batteva all'impazzata mentre Severus terminava di ripetere il musicale incanto e lentamente si voltava:

\- Questa non è l'ora di girare da sola nei sotterranei, Stevenson! – sibilò, puntandole la bacchetta al petto con fare minaccioso.

Kelly sorrise, tranquilla:

\- Le mie "folli" ipotesi, quindi, erano giuste, Preside. – rispose con aria di sfida. – Nessun Mangiamorte schianterebbe un proprio compare per salvare un alunno indisciplinato.

Il mago la fissò in silenzio, con il penetrante sguardo nero che sembrava ardere nel pallido volto impassibile, contornato dai lunghi capelli corvini:

\- Nessuno le crederà. – affermò in un secco sibilo. – Né la Gazzetta pubblicherà le fantasticherie della sua inviata speciale.

\- Lovegood pubblicherà la mia storia, _tutta!_ – esclamò con enfasi. – E lì convincerò della verità. – terminò con sicurezza, il volto infervorato.

\- Luna è in mano ai Mangiamorte da Natale. – disse Piton con voce atona. – Il Cavillo ha la bocca cucita.

\- Aah… Luna, no! – esclamò Kelly, ansia e timore a farle tremare la voce.

\- Mi occuperò io di lei, - rivelò il mago in un cupo sospiro, - se sarà necessario…

Kelly spalancò gli occhi e li fissò nel volto pallido e stanco dell'uomo che amava fin da quando era una ragazzina: non le era mai parso così bello come in quella notte in cui aveva avuto la certezza di chi fosse realmente.

\- Severus… - mormorò avanzando di un passo e tendendo la mano verso il suo viso.

\- Non lascerò che le accada nulla di male. – aggiunse il mago con tono tranquillizzante, fraintendendo il suo gesto.

Kelly sorrise mentre stemperava la tensione in un lungo sospiro.

Severus la fissò di nuovo negli occhi, il viso ora serissimo:

\- Se si sapesse la verità, - disse con tono basso e cupo, - io sarei un uomo morto.

Kelly si portò le mani alla bocca reprimendo un grido: come aveva potuto essere così stupida? Era vero: se fosse mai riuscita a convincere la gente che Severus era ancora e sempre fedele a Silente, Voldemort avrebbe scoperto il suo tradimento e lo avrebbe ucciso!

Ora il mago la fissava con quel suo nero sguardo penetrante e Kelly seppe che i suoi pensieri erano un libro aperto: doveva averla considerata molto sciocca per quel suo patetico tentativo di rivelare una verità che poteva condannarlo a morte.

\- Io… io… - balbettò, - ti amo, Severus, io…

Lo vide irrigidirsi e arretrare di un passo:

\- Ho il mio dovere da compiere. – rispose con voce cupa, e a Kelly sembrò di udire un rintocco di morte.

\- Io sono qui, ti aspetterò, - mormorò con un filo di voce, - e non rivelerò nulla di ciò che so, a nessuno. – aggiunse, lo strazio nel cuore per l'uomo che amava, condannato a rimanere ancora solo e disprezzato da tutti.

\- Dimostrami che sai proteggere la tua mente. - le ordinò secco.

\- So farlo, Severus, altrimenti mi avrebbero già buttato fuori dalla Gazzetta da un bel pezzo, - rispose con un mezzo sorriso, cercando di sdrammatizzare, - ma se non mi permetti di rivelarti il mio amore, allora dovrai leggerlo dai miei desideri! – esclamò con intensità.

Il mago si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e rimase in silenzio, le fiamme che ardevano negli occhi neri.

Infine scosse il capo:

\- Non perdere tempo con me, non lo merito. – disse in un secco sibilo.

\- È da dieci anni che ti amo, e lo sai!

Lo sguardo penetrante di Severus le accarezzò il viso rigato di lacrime che neppure s'era accorta d'aver pianto e seppe che in quel momento stava leggendo tutto il suo amore, dalla mente e dal cuore, mentre nere fiamme incontrollate ardevano ancora nelle tenebrose profondità dei suoi occhi. Infine il mago si concesse un lungo sospiro, mentre scuoteva la testa e le girava le spalle:

\- Porta il Signor Paciock nel suo dormitorio, prima che quella bestia di Carrow si risvegli. – ordinò allontanandosi.

\- Severus! – esclamò Kelly, disperata.

Le fece eco solo il silenzio, ma la figura nera per un istante esitò prima di riprendere il cammino, il mantello che ondeggiava piano alle sue spalle.

\- Ti amo, Severus, e ti aspetterò!

1 Queste due uestew Qfrasi ricalcano il testo della domanda del gioco-test.

6


End file.
